Talk:Grimes (Baron)
Rename to Grimes (baron) Tyler line about Harry having "skipped out on the baron's daughter" suggests that he's a baron by title, not named Barron. Admittedly Startrek.com has it differently , but that shouldn't overrule how he was presented on screen. -- Capricorn (talk) 19:36, October 30, 2017 (UTC) :I'd be inclined to support this suggestion, but how do we know that both his first name and his title aren't "Baron"? --Defiant (talk) 19:42, October 30, 2017 (UTC) Strictly we don't, but the episode suggests that Baron is at least his title, while there's nothing to indicate that it's also his name. So before involving background sources the answer to your question would be use common sense. Startrek.com complicates things in that it seems to suggets that it is also his first name, but given that we have a canon name for him (Grimes), there's no need or justification to borrow his name from there. -- Capricorn (talk) 20:04, October 30, 2017 (UTC) ::I'm in favour of renaming it 'Baron'. This isn't the first time subtitles have gotten something wrong, Distal-1 for the shuttles name in Episode 3 comes to mind.--Tuskin38 (talk) 20:20, October 30, 2017 (UTC) :::This isn't a subtitle thing. This is the StarTrek.com website. BIG difference. -- sulfur (talk) 00:18, October 31, 2017 (UTC) ::And the official website also claims Spock is the first Vulcan in Starfleet, which we know to be wrong, it isn't a reliable source--Tuskin38 (talk) 11:17, October 31, 2017 (UTC) Plus per the article, the subtitles already say Baron. -- Capricorn (talk) 03:08, October 31, 2017 (UTC) ::@Capricorn, the CBS subtitles give his name two 'R's. Not sure why CBS/Canada and Netflix have separate subtitles. --Tuskin38 (talk) 11:26, October 31, 2017 (UTC) ::::I am on the side which supports the contention that it is "baron", not "Barron". Subtitles are created phonetically - a person, like a stenographer in court, hears the words and types them down. A problem with this is that there are many words which sound alike, but are spelled differently. How to tell the difference? Context. Anyway, like I said, I am for "Baron Grimes". By the way, did anyone catch the figurehead on the Grimes' ship? That was a neat little detail.--Memphis77 (talk) 06:24, November 1, 2017 (UTC) :::::"The Barron's Daughter" makes no sense. It would be illogical to use an article before a first name. Hence, I would say he is a Baron. -- Veltramore (talk) 17:33, November 7, 2017 (UTC)Veltramore :::Unless of course, he isn't a "Baron", but a "Barron"... which may be some title that we're not familiar with up to this point in time. -- sulfur (talk) 17:38, November 7, 2017 (UTC) :::::In any case, Barron's not his name. Veltramore (talk) 13:35, January 5, 2018 (UTC)Veltramore ::::::I would support a rename to "Grimes (Baron)" for the reasons already mentioned. --| TrekFan Open a channel 01:37, February 3, 2018 (UTC) :::I still have issue that this is now at "Baron" as opposed to "Barron", which is what the spelling is on StarTrek.com and the CBS All Access subtitles. -- sulfur (talk) 18:01, February 3, 2018 (UTC) ::::::Or "Grimes (Barron)" would be a good compromise too since that spelling is used. And you are right sulfur in that it could well be the spelling of another title we haven't yet seen. He certainly looks very "baron-ey" with the cape etc. --| TrekFan Open a channel 22:05, February 3, 2018 (UTC) Redux If Startrek.com says his name is "Barron Grimes", I'm willing to bet that have that information on good authority. --Alan (talk) 15:35, December 4, 2019 (UTC) :the official Star Trek website isn't perfect, it still promotes the urban legend that Spock was the first Vulcan in Starfleet--Tuskin38 (talk) 15:41, December 4, 2019 (UTC) True, however, they have proven before to have information on Discovery (specifically) that has come from primary sources. --Alan (talk) 15:45, December 4, 2019 (UTC) ::The article already notes what Startrek.com calls him, what more do you want? He has a in-universe name (just Grimes), so there's no need to do anything more with the Startrek.com info but note it. -- Capricorn (talk) 09:04, December 5, 2019 (UTC) I did everything short of spelling it out in my first post. So let me do that. Look at the current page name and then the one I blue lined. Then look at the justification as to why that is better than what we have. It's called rationalizing something we are more or less speculating on, title-wise. --Alan (talk) 12:42, December 5, 2019 (UTC) :::We have at least one new data point since last time. What the bluray have to say as far as the spelling goes? - 13:38, December 5, 2019 (UTC) ::What you wrote is more like begging the question then spelling it out, and so I'm still confused, because the article seems about in line with what the episode gave us, and I don't know by what policy anything else needs to happen. Are you suggesting that the that this has to be renamed to "Grimes (barron)", or to "Barron Grimes", or something else? Actually spell it out, please. -- Capricorn (talk) 13:44, December 5, 2019 (UTC)